The Infection
by Razer Athane
Summary: From now on, you put your faith in me. -Oneshot-


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Tekken (how long have I done this disclaimer for now?).

Author's Note: I dunno. Just my take on how Jun became Unknown. Don't take it as canon.

* * *

><p><strong>THE INFECTION<strong>

* * *

><p>Confined. Trapped. No. <em>Air<em>.

Jun Kazama grabbed her throat, choking, trying desperately to breathe because there was no air. She needed air – she felt like she was drowning, trapped in a box and sinking into the bottom of the ocean, and there was water pouring in everywhere – except there wasn't. She was on land, she was in a large, open space… Jin was safe. Ogre left.

Blood was all over her hands – she didn't understand why Ogre had come, or why he had chosen to strike Yakushima, but she could smile inwardly to herself – Jin was safe. The only thing that mattered to her was safe, he could continue doing great things in his life, he would be an amazing man… An amazing… man…

She stood to her feet and tried to walk, but she fell after just two steps. The earth mingled with the grazes on her knees, and it strung. She looked up to the sky, feeling slow strikes of water caress her visage. Her vision was going – the treetops looked like they were messy watercolours – all she could smell was _death, _all she could hear was distorted silence – **screaming** – _silence, there is silence, nothing but silence._

Inhaling sharply, Jun lay on the ground, curling up a little. The new air was helpful, but it wasn't enough. She soon felt paralysed – her legs, her waist – and she wondered if this is what death was like. She wondered if this is the way all people entered into the other realm – she wondered if this is how Kazuya felt as his life slipped away, as she felt it slip from this plane from miles away.

She wanted to fight for Jin, but she had nothing more to offer. She had nothing left to really live for – besides, she could still watch him grow and evolve in this new realm, right? Of course she could, she knew it and she felt it. She smiled to herself – the grass looked so blurry, as though the blades were melting together to make one, giant green brushstroke. She thought she could see things moving, but she could've been wrong.

And then the green began to morph – it began to change entirely. It was no longer green, now it was purple – and it literally did look like one giant, purple brushstroke. The colour shone in what remained of the moonlight, like ink, or leather, or metal, or water. With the little strength she had left, Jun reached out to touch it, however her hand fell short, and all she could see was black. All she could see was black **and it becomes us, consumes us, swallows us whole like the greedy woman that you were. **

But she knew nothing of greed, she only wanted to, needed to, _I had to help get him away, I _needed _to -_

**Don't deny it, Jun. **

**For years I lay dormant. For years I have left your son alone because I know that there is a better target, now. Kazuya is gone. Heihachi will try to control me, and I refuse to allow that. Jin will fight me, but I will come for him when he is at his most vulnerable, at his weakest, at his death. But you… you are **_**weak, **_**and **_**snivelling, **_**and **_**pathetic, **_**forever **_**blinded **_**by **_**your morals **_**and**_** idea **_**of**_** hope.**_

**Live, Jun; live because I will **_**make **_**you live. I will **_**make **_**you see the error of your ways. Live because **_**I give life **_**just as easily as I can take it away… You're not going to win this fight, because I am **_**far **_**stronger than you. I am the universe, I am all that is and ever was, I am the challenger to your beliefs and the destroyer of your beloved **_**hope.**_

**Reach for me, embrace me, caress me and **_**love me **_**as you once did.**

The hold on her throat suddenly left – she could breathe. Jun released a sob, taking in as much air as she possibly could. She still felt paralysed, but over time she could feel life return. She could see again. The forest was gone, and all that remained was that purple goo – it consumed what was once her forest, and she furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

And then there, in the distance.

And then there, movement, in her legs.

Jun quickly stood and looked down – she was literally on the only patch of grass left. Everywhere around her was the substance that shifted as though it had life. She looked up into the sky and noted how the trees' leaves were now that same purple colour. Mist was gradually seeping into the area, and it seemed to mingle with that figure in the distance – that large, haunting figure in the distance _and you know who __**I am.**_

Her fingers curled into her palm. She looked around, breathing hard, and wondered what was going on. She understood nothing – yet, she felt compelled to find out. It was as though the answers to everything existed here, in this place – but she was too terrified to walk forward, **as you should be. Poor little Jun Kazama – where is your fire?**

Her hands shot up to her head, "Who are you?"

And then there, in the distance.

The wolf, transparent and light blue.

His eyes showed an ageless wisdom that she had never seen before as he took a few confident strides into the purple liquid and towards her. He soon stopped several feet away, though, watching as her shoulders tensed and as she dug her fingernails into the side of her head. The liquid made ripples around his paws, and they eventually evolved into small waves – but the waves never reached her, for they died out, smoothing until all was still once more.

And then there, that voice in her head.

**Do you honestly believe that you are strong enough to defy me? I destroyed the strongest man that you ever knew – and you couldn't even stop him reaching for his Father's throat.**

Something grabbed her right arm, begging her to turn and look. She conceded, and she saw nothing but the eerie scene that had somehow formed since she opened her eyes. Jun furrowed her eyebrows and placed a hand over her right bicep, trying to move away whatever spirit was nearby. This place felt sad and dead, and she felt so unwanted here.

_Jin, think of Jin. The light in your life that never went away…_

**You put your faith in the wrong person, Jun Kazama.**

She looked back to the wolf. The ripples that were forming around his feet were getting larger and larger, and the waves that resulted were getting closer to her tiny, grassy footing. She put her legs together, keeping away from the substance's edge, because she could feel all sorts of bad things emitting from it. And yet still, she was enticed. She wanted to reach for it – but she held herself back.

And then there, that voice in her head – _Devil, you know his name. Do not be afraid to use it._

**You always put faith in the wrong person. First Kazuya, then his idiotic son.**

The wolf approached again, baring his teeth and snarling – and the waves continued to come closer and closer, until the edges of her grassy plane began to sink into it, cave into it, _surrender _to it. Soon, the liquid began to cultivate images – it began to cultivate Devil's body in inky wisps, like she had only ever seen it once before through Kazuya. She raised her arms to defend herself, and the incarnation took a swipe at her. She ducked.

And then her right arm began to burn. She turned to look, watching as an unusual pattern began to form in thick, black colouring. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused – she had never seen it before – and she began to smell her own searing flesh. Jun grit her teeth and quickly looked back to the wolf, noting how he had stopped again. He was just watching, waiting, and forever patient.

The incarnation of Devil moved to attack again before she fully regained her balance.

And then there, she fell. She fell into the liquid, on her hands and knees, and the form disappeared.

She looked into her reflection, furrowing her eyebrows. Her eyes were gradually changing colour – they were no longer brown, and she could see many instances of gold springing to her irises. The liquid was ascending up her arms and around her body, burning her clothes away as she went, until all that was left was the liquid that she had fallen into. It was dark – _I am infected._

And then there, the voice in her head for the last time.

**From now on, you put your **_**faith**_** in **_**me.**_

What remained of Jun Kazama released a scream as she leant back, the substance dripping from her hands as they flung out of the main mass. The wolf crossed the distance within a few seconds and bounded through her, leaving a trail of fading blue behind him. The trail divided itself into smaller wolves, and they too forced their way through her.

Confined. Trapped. No. _Air._

_They invaded every part of my being until they_ could move the smallest finger, the smallest toe, and the subtlest hint of an eyebrow raise. Her screaming died down, her own sense of individual thought burned as the body – _vessel, I am a mere vessel – _stood amidst the purple liquid. The grassy patch she had been standing on was long gone.

She looked to her hands, noting how the substance no longer dripped down – it stayed to her body, unmoving and happy, _parasitic and happy to use. _She turned around and saw nothing, she saw no forest, no life, no hope, no nothing. She tried to think – but nothing came to mind. No _Ka – Ji – _names came to mind. Not even her own.

**But what to call you…**

And then there, on her face. Her lips were curved upward slightly – she was smirking. There was no use for a name.


End file.
